danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Killing School Mountain Trip
The Killing School Mountain Trip is a Mutual Killing Game that takes place during the time of Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless. It features 16 students trapped on a mountain and housed in a mountain lodge called Newpoint Lodge. Overview 16 students are trapped in a mountain lodge and confined to it and the mountain where it is located where they are forced to live there and follow a set of rules for the rest of their lives. The only way to escape is to “graduate” by murdering a classmate and getting away with it. Once a body is discovered, the innocent otherwise known as the “spotless” must work together (or not) to determine who the culprit or “blackened” is in the subsequent class trial. If the majority vote for the “blackened” then only they will be punished. But if the majority vote for a “spotless” then everyone except the “blackened” will be punished and the “blackened” will earn the right to leave the mountain. Main Story Introductions Chapter 1 - Fun and games Chapter 2 - Blood runs cold Chapter 3 - Top of the world, height of despair Chapter 4 - Put on ice Chapter 5 - The memory game Chapter 6 - Life or death Rules General Rules # Students are to reside only at Newpoint Lodge and the mountain in which is located. Attempting to leave is a violation of school protocol. # “Nighttime” is from 10pm to 7am so please exercise caution. # Sleeping anywhere other than the lodge rooms will be considered as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. # With minimal restrictions, students are allowed to explore the Newpoint Lodge and Mt. Veil as much as they wish. # Violence against your supervisor, Monokuma, is prohibited. # The destruction of monitors and cameras is prohibited. # Attempting to force open locked doors is prohibited. # If anybody murders a fellow student, they will become “blackened” and graduate as long as they aren’t caught. # The “blackened” may only kill a maximum of two other students per class trial. # A body discovery announcement will play once three or more people discover a body for the first time. # Additional rules may be added at the supervisor’s discretion. Class Trial Rules # Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly afterwards. Attendance is mandatory for all remaining students. # If the “blackened” is discovered during the class trial, they alone will be punished. # If the “blackened” is not discovered, everyone except the blackened will be punished and the blackened will graduate. # All remaining students are required to vote. # In the event of two murders, the innocent only need to discover one “blackened” and only that blackened will be punished. # In the event of a tie, only those with the most votes are punished provided one of them is the “blackened”. Motives # Severe Weather Alert hidden in the newspapers. # Shutting off the lodge’s power and threatening the students with the prospect of freezing to death. # A record of every previous killing game. # A clue to the mastermind’s identity contained in a video given to Senji. # To be revealed. Participants Class Killing Order Trivia Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games